The Omen
by Omen freak
Summary: Rowena A.K.A Raven is not your average politicians daughter. When she meets Damien Thorn things go bad. Her mother is never around, Mark is jealous. And to make things worse Raven is in love with the Anti-Christ. *discontinued until further notice* **Complete re-write is in the works**
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Rowena Von Hayle is not your average daughter of a polition. She meets Damien when her father took her to see a friend of his. Thats when everthing went bad. Rowena's mother is never around. Mark is jealious. And to make it worse Rowens is in love with the Anti-Christ.**

**Disclame: I do not own The Omen. **

**flames will be use to roast marshmellows mmmmm yummy....**

The Omen

Chapter one: The Meeting.

I woke early I don't know what time it was because I was to tired to look at my clock. It was still dark out and it was silent so it was before seven in the morning. I heard dad calling me from downstairs,

'' C'mon Raven.''

''Ok, ok I'm coming.'' I got up and went into the bathroom. I changed into my black and purple Shakespearean type shirt and black jeans. I went back to my room and got a couple of books and my boots, which took less time than I thought to put on. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my satchel that was hanging on the banister. I put my books into my bag and looked at dad. He smiled knowingly, like he always did when he was about to use my real name teasingly but he knows I don't like to be called by my real name.

''Rowena it's a two hour drive to the Thorn estate, I really don't think you'll be able to read all three books.''

''Well you never know. Better to have something and not need it than to not have something and need it.'' Dad chuckled at this and lead me out the door to his Bentley outside. Carl, our driver, started the car once we were inside. As the car pulled out of the drive I was lost in thought. I knew dad was going to see a friend of his from the military academy he went to when he was growing up. I think his name is Richard Thorn and he has a son, Mark Thorn, and a nephew, Damien Thorn-who is living with him after his parents died. I think Mark and Damien are the same age as me, which is 15. I twirled my black hair around my finger as I looked out the window at the chilly December morning in thought.

About two hours later I closed my book and put it back into my bag. The car stopped in front of the Thorn estate and Carl opened the door for dad and me. I stepped out and followed dad to the front door. He knocked and the door opened. Richard and his wife, Ann, greeted us.

''Charles its good to see you again.'' Richard shook dads hand.

''You too Richard,'' dad looked at me ''and this is my daughter Rowena.'' Richard smiled and shook my hand.

''Charmed to meet you Rowena.'' I smiled

''Thank you Mr. Thorn but please call me Raven.''

''Of course Raven.'' Then Richard and Ann lead us inside to the sitting room. As we sat, the butler offered to take my coat and bag. I nodded and handed them to him. Richard smiled and looked toward the grand staircase. ''The boys should be coming down soon.'' As if right on cue two forms approached the top of the stairs. They were both in suits of a dark blue. Ann spoke,

''Boys there is someone I want you to meet.'' The boys exchanged glances as they walked down the stairs. They stopped at the end of the couch and looked at me. Richard cleared his throat.

''Boys this is Raven. Raven this is my son, Mark.'' Mark smiled and bowed '' And this is my nephew Damien.'' Damien stepped forward and took my hand.

''Its lovely to finally meet you Raven.'' He let go and stepped back. I was positive that I was blushing. I heard Ann tell dad something.

''Always the gentleman Damien is .'' Richard stood up.

''Ann, Charles lets leave them to get to know each other better.'' He glanced at Mark and Damien with a look that said 'Don't do anything stupid'. Ann, dad and Richard left the room. Mark and Damien sat on the opposite couch. I looked at them, unsure of what to say. Damien had a skeptical looked on his face.

''Hmm I don't think Raven is your real name Raven.'' Mark looked at me then Damien with a confused look.

''What are you talking about Damien? It has to be her real name.'' I chuckled causing them to look at me.

''Damien, you caught on to that quicker than I thought. My real name is Rowena but I really don't like it so Raven is my name.'' I explained easily. They looked at me and Mark shook his head.

''I think Rowena is a perfect name.'' He smiled at me. Damien chuckled

''Raven is right….although Rowena has a regal air to it.'' I smirked

''I'll keep that in mind.''

''So Raven, do you have any hobbies?''

''Yes actually. I love to read and write. You?''

''Ah yes sports and reading. Mark here, only has an eye for sports.''

''I do not. I also enjoy going to the military academy.''

''But you have to go'' I listened to them bicker. I looked at Damien and smiled. He looked up and smiled back. Mark's eyebrow twitched slightly. I glanced away for a second. I could feel my face heating up. Granted it was easy to tell that Mark was a bit jealous. It seemed that they both where trying to get my attention. I think I kind of liked the attention. Mark decided to change the subject.

''So Raven what books do you like?''

''Well I love vampire novels, not the romance kind mind you. I can't stand sappy romance novels. I also like anything supernatural from ghosts to demons.''

''So you like action, thrillers and suspense right?''

''yes I do.''

''With vampires and supernatural beings, correct?'' Damien chimed in

''yes.'' I could literally see the gears working in their heads, uh oh I think I might find extra books at home.

''Anything else?'' Damien's question snapped me from my trance.

''Well…..manga I guess.''

''What?''

''Manga, Japanese comic books. They are read right to left.''

''What..manga's do you like?'' Mark seemed to struggle with saying 'manga'.

''Naruto, Yu Yu hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Defense Devil, Inuyasha, and that's only some of them.'' I don't think they even heard of most of them by their expressions. ''What?''

''Sorry Raven, spaced out for a minute.''

''yeah, that's a lot to remember. I should have wrote it down.'' Mark then realized what he said ''oops.'' Damien shot him a glare.

''Remember and write down?'' then realization dawned on me. ''You know it takes a lot more than lavishing me to get on my good side.''

''Hey you can't blame a guy for trying.''

''No I can't but be warned, I do have a hard time making up my mind sometimes.'' I smirked deviously. Mark's eyes could have been sparkling at that point. Damien smiled at me. My little internal voice was chastising me '-Raven do you have any idea what you are doing?-' Oh yes this might end badly.

Later on, when dad brought me home I checked my E-mail. There was one unread message in the inbox. I opened it and smiled sadly. Mom finally decided to E-mail me. She told me all about her trip but I could see that she seemed to use false words with me. She is on a 3 month 'holiday', as to say 3 months away from me. I know its sad to say that she never wanted a child and my birth was a mistake but its true. She wants nothing to do with me and dad knows it. Ever since day one he has always been there when mom hasn't. The only time mom had anything to do with me was when they were discussing my finical future with the insurance agency. Dad has twice the amount of love for me than most fathers had for their daughters. I quickly replied and sat back in my chair. I glanced around my darkened room and sighed. I picked at the edge of my sleeve of my black nightshirt. My window was cracked slightly to let in enough cold air to keep me comfortable. I got up and started to walk to my bed when I heard a growl. It came from outside and it sounded like a dog. I cautiously walked over to the window and looked down to the ground. There was a Doberman staring at me. I couldn't look away then suddenly there was a flutter of wings. A crow landed on the Doberman's back and stared up at me. It seemed like the bird's and the dog's eyes pierced into my soul, holding me transfixed in their gaze. Just as quickly as it started they broke their gaze and departed. I felt chilled to my very core. I closed my window and pulled the curtains closed. I stumbled my way to my bed and crawled to my favorite spot, not before I closed to bed hangings on the sides of the mahogany, royal four-poster bed--a gift from my father--, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: cold

The Omen

Chapter two: Cold

I woke on a chilly morning. The remnants of last nights incident came flooding back. That dog and bird seemed to know me somehow. I stretched and sighed. I got up and when my feet touched the cold hardwood floor I jumped.

''Ah! cold, cold!'' When my feet got used to the cold I stood up. I put on my black satin robe over my nightclothes. I opened my door and stepped out into the hallway. As I made my way downstairs I heard a voice that made me freeze.

''You know Charles I did really miss you both.'' I was astounded. She was back already. I slowly came downstairs and into the sitting room. My mother was sitting in a chair with a smug look on her face. I almost glared at her but I caught myself just in time.

''Mother.'' That was all I could say. Mom stood up.

''Hello honey.'' She used that false sickly-sweet voice of hers. I hated it and this time I **will not** just let her get her way.

''Just drop the act, alright?''

''What are you talking about sweetie?''

''You know what I'm talking about mother.'' My voice was sharp. Dad had the expression of an anime character sweat-dropping.

''Rowena Von Hayle don't you dare use that tone with me. I am you mother.''

''You don't act like it. You are never here!.'' She gasped.

''I am appalled Rowena.''

''But its true. You are always away on 'holidays' or shopping trips. Never once you said you loved me. And I know for a fact that you never wanted a kid! I was a mistake!'' I was fuming.

''I'm sorry you feel that way, but I really do love you.'' I scoffed at that,

''If you really loved me you would be here instead of some where else!'' Then someone cleared their throat. I looked up and relaxed a little. Paul, our butler, was holding two packages, one was a box and the other was a basket wrapped in black velvet.

''Miss Raven, Mr. Mark and Damien Thorn sent these to you.''

''Alright, umm I'll just take them to my room.'' I started to walk over to get them when my I-got-to-know-everything mother stepped in front of me.

''I'll take those.''

''But mom they are for me not you!'' But it was too late she already took them. She opened to box first. She pulled out a card and read it.

'' 'For a very special girl who has my heart. -Mark Thorn.' '' Then she smirked ''I can't believe that you got Mark Thorn interested in you…..and Damien too.'' She glanced at the black velvet covered basket. I clinched my fists. I glared at her.

''I've had enough mom. I want my stuff. NOW!'' She met me with an icy stare.

''I have a right to know who is interested in my daughter.''

''And I have a right to my privacy!'' I retorted. I forced myself to walk over to her. I picked up the basket before she could get to it and I took the box and card from her hand. I glared at her then stalked to my room. I slammed the door shut and put the things on my desk. I flopped onto my bed and fumed.

I must have fell asleep. I felt groggy, just out of it. I glanced at my clock. It was two in the morning. The gifts where still there so mom didn't take them. I sat up and sighed. Suddenly something felt odd, like there was someone watching me. I looked around my darkened room frantically. Something didn't feel right. I got up and walked to the corner farthest from my bed. It seemed that I was drawn there. Something cold touched my shoulder, and I jumped. I turned around but saw nothing. I went back to my bed and tried to sleep. This was going to be a long night


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Finally an update! This took me forever to type stupid writers block**

**A special thank to TheProphecyChild, CutiePie, and takara410 for reviewing :) Thx so much guys:)**

**and an other special thanks to the Composers of O Fortuna and Requiem for a Dream's main theme for getting me through my writers block. and to a very special friend who convenced me not to give up on my writing :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Omen (even though i wish i did) **

**Flames will be used to make popcorn ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Jealousy

I woke late in the day. I got up and headed down stairs. Dad was gone, left for work. There was a note on the table

_Raven, you mother is staying at the Benburg Inn. She said she needed time to think. She may drop by but I'm not sure. There should be stuff in the kitchen to munch on. Love dad._

I smiled to myself. Ever since I was old enough to stay at home by myself during breaks dad would always leave a note for me. I got something to eat and tried to occupy my mind.

As the day went on I began to feel odd, like I was being watched. It did not feel sinister, nor comforting. I glanced around, I'm not one to get scared easily. I peeked around the corner of the stairs. Nothing. I turned around and bumped into someone. I froze and slowly looked up. I sighed when I saw who it was.

''God Paul, don't sneak up on me like that.''

''My apologies Miss Raven, but Mr. Damien would like to see you again.'' He gave a slight bow.

"Um ok, when do we leave?''

''Actually Miss Raven, Mr. Damien is-"

"Already here.'' Damien chimed in, as he walked around Paul.

"I will go inform Mr. Hayle of Mr. Damien's arrival.'' Paul turned on his heal and walked away. Damien smiled at me.

''Well Raven, did you like my gift?''

''Yes I did, but you know it's the thought that counts.''

''Yes, but alas a girl like you deserves much more.'' He smiled.

"Well thank you Damien.'' I blushed. I felt all fuzzy, but I was a bit over cautious. Damien stepped a bit closer.

''Raven, you look ravishing today.''

"I-I do?'' I couldn't help but squeak a little. He smirked at me.

"Yes even more so with that blush.'' He lightly caressed my cheek with his fingertips.

" Um shall we go to the sitting room, instead of standing here.'' I tried to keep my voice calm.

''Alright, lead the way.'' He motioned me to go first with is hand. I lead the way and sat on the couch. Damien sat beside me…a little to close. I thought I heard the phone ring in the distance. Damien leaned in closer to me.

''Um Damien, d-do you think that this a little bit too close?'' I stammered.

''If you don't want me this close then tell me.''

''Well I think that this is going too fast, you know?''

''Don't worry Raven, I won't do anything until you tell me too.'' He leaned away and scooted back a little.

''Thank you Damien." I relaxed a bit. I heard some one clear their throat.

''Ahem Mr. Damien, Mr. Mark would like to speak to you on the phone.'' Paul spoke in usual British drawl. Damien nodded and left with Paul.

-3rd person p. o. v-

Raven waited patiently in the sitting room waiting for Damien. Damien furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Mark what do you want?''

''Well I was just wondering, where in the world are you?'' Mark hissed.

"I'm at Raven's, and you're not'' Damien added snidely.

''You know perfectly well that I was going to go over to Raven's today.''

''Well looks like I got here first.'' Damien smirked "And besides she is defiantly not your type.''

''Oh wait till I get my hands on you. I swear I will-" Mark was cut off when Damien hung up the phone. He snickered to himself. ''Raven will be mine.''

-normal p. o. v.-

Damien came back and sat beside me again. He smiled,

"Sorry about that Raven. Mark was just wondering where I was.''

''Oh ok.'' I smiled. I felt like he wasn't telling me everything.

"So where were we?" He leaned toward me. I blushed profusely. He put he right hand around me waist and put his left on my cheek. I felt light headed and my heart was pounding. My eyes slipped closed just as I felt Damien's lips press against mine. Something felt right, like this was meant to be. But it was over just as soon as it began. I opened my eyes and smiled at Damien.

"That was nice.''

"I'm glad you liked it. Raven I have something to tell you.''

"Yes Damien?'' I smiled.

''Will go out with me?'' Damien was sincere. I didn't know what to say, but I made up my mind.

''Yea, of course.'' I smiled. Damien smiled back.


	4. ch4ThingsJustCouldn'tGetBetterCouldIt?

**An other chappy up! thank to all who reviewed R&R**

**Disclamer: I no own the Omen ...but i wish i did hehe**

Chapter Four: Things just couldn't get better, could it?

Later in the evening that day I went up to my room. I sat at the vanity mirror that was dust covered. I never really used it, and this was a very rare occasion. I wiped the dust away and looked at myself to the fullest. Storm-grey eyes, long dark-black hair, pale skin, half-full red lips. This was me…..even if I like it or not. I'm not one who wants to perfect her looks. I'm just happy with natural beauty. I never really wear make up, or anything like that. That is just a waist of my time. But I do get really tired of guys hitting on me when I'm book shopping…..and that is when I curse natural beauty. Sometimes I wish that I looked a bit more, I don't know, more normal. I sighed and turned around in the swivel chair, so I was facing my bookshelf. I scanned down the rows. Nothing caught my interest. Then, from outside my door I heard the sound of foot steps and paws on the hardwood. A soft knock echoed through my room.

"Doors open." I called slowly getting up. The door slowly opened and a Doberman came bounding in. He jumped up and started licking my face. I tried to keep him down until I heard a chuckle.

"Well, I see that he likes you." Mom walked into my room.

"Mom? You got me a dog?"

"Yep, sort of like a 'forgive me' present."

"Mom you can't just buy forgiveness, or love." I added. The Doberman whined sadly and pawed at my leg, wanting attention. I patted his head, still looking at mom.

"But honey, he really likes you and besides it will do you good to have a pet."

"Alright I'll keep him, but or not forgiven yet." I saw her face brighten. "But stop trying to buy my love. If you really love me then show it through your heart, not your check book."

"Oh alright. So what are you going to name him?"

"Hmmm….I'm thinking Lucifer."

"Lucifer! B-But that the name of the devil!"

"Ah but before he was cast out he was the Light Barer. And his name translates to Light Barer."

"You really done your research."

"I read a lot."

"I see. Well I guess you want some time to get acquainted with….Lucifer." She shuddered. She turned to leave but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom wait. Thank you and I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday, but you are never home. It seems as though you want to be on shopping trips than at home with dad and I. It really hurts to think that you don't really love us."

"Raven, sweet heart, I love to more than shopping. The truth is I was away because I thought you didn't want me home, that you preferred your father over me."

"I guess all we needed was to talk it out huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. Lucifer whined and jumped up. I smiled and petted him. "Well its late and time for you to get to bed."

"Oh mom I'm not a little kid you know."

"I know but I never really got a chance to say that." She smiled and headed for the door. " Good night Raven."

"Good night mom." I smiled. She closed the door.

As I got ready for bed Lucifer made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. He watched lazily as I finished up unpacking the presents from Damien and Mark. I blushed as I held personalized card that Damien slipped into one of the books he got me. I could tell that he made it himself and it looked like a professional had done it. I opened it and read the poem.

'_Gentle as the sky._

_Lovely as the rose that only blooms at midnight._

_If I only knew the reason why,_

_I was ensnared by love at first sight.'_

I set the card on my desk and sat on the edge of my bed. Lucifer looked up. I smiled and crawled under that blankets and fell asleep.

I woke to sound of whimpering and scratching. I was up and rubbed my eyes. "Lucifer, you need to go out?" I looked over to the door but he wasn't there. I sat up and looked in the direction of the whining. Lucifer was scratching at the window, staring at the ground. I got up and went over to the window. The same dog and bird that I saw a night or two ago where there again. I shivered, Lucifer looked at me and whined. The dog and bird cocked their heads still staring intently at me. Lucifer scratched at the window, wanting out. I looked at him and petted his head. "No Lucifer you're not going out right now."

When I looked back out the window the dog and bird where gone. Something wasn't right. Lucifer calmed down and went back to the foot of the bed.

About an hour later I still couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but to no avail. The door opened slowly and Paul came in with a leash.

"Time to go for a walk Lucifer." Paul jingled the leash. Lucifer jumped up and ran out the door. I smirked, my eyes still closed.

**A/N: I know that some of your thoughts on the real Lucifer are different from mine, but no flames ok?**


	5. Chapter 5: Snow

**An other chappy! thanks to all who reviewed :) **

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own the Omen or its characters**

Chapter Five: Snow

Something cold and wet nudged my face. I groaned and rolled over. A paw scratched at my back and the whining started. I sat up and stretched.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I looked over at Lucifer. He barked happily. I got up and opened the door. He just sat there with a look on his face as if he was saying

'Are you coming too?'

"I'll be down soon." I chuckled. Lucifer got up and ran downstairs. I went over to my dresser and got my clothes. I walked over to the bathroom. I started to change when something didn't feel right. I brushed it off and finished changing. I went over to the sink and did the basic morning ritual, brushing hair and teeth. As I turned I thought I saw something red in the mirror. It defiantly wasn't me. I shakily switched off the light and opened the door. There was a thing standing right in front of me. I backed away but the thing shuffled closer. It had on a long red robe with the hood up. The thing looked up and I saw its face. I wanted to run but I couldn't. It had the skull of a jackal! It raised its arm revealing a skeleton paw. I closed my eyes and wished this was just a really bad nightmare. I peaked and saw that the thing was gone. I sighed with relief wand cautiously walked out of the bathroom.

As I walked down stairs I looked out the window. It was snowing. I smirked, this was why I liked winter so much. Everything was snow covered and still. So silent that even if you take the quietest breath, everyone can still hear it. I yawned as I walked into the kitchen slash dinning room.

"Good morning honey." Mom put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me after I sat at the table.

"Morning mom." I mumbled. She chuckled and went back to the kitchen. As I ate Lucifer whined from under the table. I cautiously slipped him some bacon.

"Raven don't feed the dog table scraps, he'll get spoiled that way." Mom called from the kitchen. I smirked, funny how parents know things. I continued to eat, thinking absent mindedly about the snow.

As soon as I was done I put my plate in the sink and walked over to the door. I put on my snow boots and jacket. I called over my shoulder.

"I'm going for a walk mom."

"Ok, and take Lucifer with you. From what Paul has told me, he loves the snow." As soon a mom mentioned the snow, Lucifer jumped up and trotted over to the door. I chuckled and got his leash. I walked over to him and hooked the leash to his collar. I opened the door and he all but bolted out. He jumped into a pile of snow. I chuckled and coaxed him out of the snow. Lucifer trotted beside me as we walked down the street. The air didn't have its usual stillness. I seemed heavier that before. I wasn't watching where we were going until Lucifer pulled at the leash. I ran along with him into the alcove of trees. After an hour I started to hear voices. Lucifer was almost flat against the ground as we got closer. I stifled a gasp when I heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks for everything." It was Mark. I peaked through the brush and I couldn't believe what I saw. Apparently Lucifer found a short cut to the Thorn's estate. There was a banner up near the house.

'_Happy Birthday Mark.' _

So today was Mark's birthday. I was tempted to stand up and walk over, when Lucifer growled.

"What's wrong Lu?" There was something that I didn't like about this. "Come on we are going home." I stood up and turned around. I started to walk back but Lucifer pulled against the leash to stop me. He growled again still facing the Thorn estate. The mumble of voices stopped and someone walked over. As the person got closer I saw that it was Mark. I really didn't want to talk to him if I have to explain the Damien and I are together.

"Raven? What are you doing here." He pulled back the brush. Lucifer growled.

"Just walking Lucifer. He kinda found a short cut from my house to here." I rubbed the back of my neck. Lucifer barked at Mark. "Lucifer hush." I bent down and tried to calm him down.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"Just got him last night, a present from mom."

"Oh, and the occasion?"

"She was just trying to be nice, that's all." I stood up, but Lucifer whined. Mark got closer too me, and Lucifer barked at him. Marks shushed him, still getting closer to me.

" You know, I never realized how pretty you'd look silhouetted against the snow, but you are gorgeous." He was smiling.

"Um Mark?"

"Yes my angel?"

"I'm kinda with Damien." I saw his face fall. He backed away a foot or two. He looked hurt.

"Oh, ok then, I have to get back to the party." He stalked back to his house. I could see in his eyes that he was way beyond angry. Lucifer looked at me with eyes that said,

'Can we go home now?'

"Come on lets go" I walked back through the alcove of trees and Lucifer gladly followed.

(-)

After I got home, Lucifer was curled up by the fireplace and I was in the chair reading. Dad still was at work and mom went to do some grocery shopping. Suddenly the T.V came on, which was on the other side of the room. I turned around, my eyes narrowed. It was on the news and the reporter was saying something about a journalist that was killed this morning around nine o-clock. I got up and turned off the T.V, but my mind was hard at work. Lucifer was acting very strange around that time…oh what am I thinking? My mind was just tired that's all. I moved to the couch and stretched out. All I needed was a good nap.


	6. Important AN

**A/N: Yes, I have discontinued this until farther notice... but I do have my reasons...It has been years since I wrote the first chapter, and in re-reading it, I do admit that it is on the Mary Sue side. So, I will be doing a complete rewrite. Scrapping the whole thing and starting over maybe. But, I do hope to make it less Sue-y. **


End file.
